Horizontal by zee nicky
by gray fict
Summary: Dengarkan angan berteriak dalam rasa gusar tentang kami, kami hanya sebatas manusia yang penuh dosa tapi cinta kami terukir dengan tulus, jangan kekang dan penjarakan kami. YifanTao . bxb. Model/Wu. Mahasiswa/Zitao. #CagarBudayaKT #wuyifantaoshipper #KT


Cast : Wu Yifan, Huang Zitao, Wang Likun, Xi Luhan, and Shi Xun (my bebeb Sehun).

Summary : Dengarkan angan berteriak dalam rasa gusar tentang kami, kami hanya sebatas manusia yang penuh dosa tapi cinta kami terukir dengan tulus, jangan kekang dan penjarakan kami. YifanTao . bxb. Model/Wu. Mahasiswa/Zitao. #CagarBudayaKT #wuyifantaoshipper #KTS

Genre : Angst ( gagal ) romance ( gak juga sih) sad ( gak bakalan) .

Rate : 18 + alias M

-

Ketika norma dan peraturan itu ditetapkan sebagai hukum yang berlaku menentang ketidakteraturan lingkungan menuntut para pelaku nya untuk tak melanggar batas-batas kesanjungan sosial. Tapi ada kalanya norma dan peraturan hanya pecut yang hanya berseliwir lewat bagai para koruptor mengikis uang rakyat yang semerawuk tapi tak jera oleh hukum yang berlaku. Ada pembatas, berarti ada yang dibatasi dan juga dilanggar secara sengaja maupun tidak sengaja.

Tapi bagi mahluk hidup ketidakbatasan juga mengekang membuat para pelakunya terasa terkekang, yang kadang dengan senang hati dilanggar demi sebuah tujuan.  
Begitu pula cinta yang diaggung-agungkan bebas tanpa tali kekang batas yang bergelincir antara keindahan kerapuhan kebahagian yang didapat , kebebasan yang tidak dapat dikekang karna rasa yang didapat lebih indah disanjungkan dengan keindahan surga.

Maka dari itu jangan kekang cinta yang terlampir begitu menyesatkan bagi manusia yang pada dasar nya membutuhkan entah itu walau secuil, tapi mereka berjuang bagai berperang.  
Jangan kekang cinta ini , yang salah hanya kami yang saling jatuh cinta terjun bebas kedalam keindahan semata.

 **.**

 **HORIZONTAL**

 **Wyf x Hzt**

 **bxb**

 **Mature Contents** ,

 **by zee nicky**

 **.**

Lembab serta tertutup dengan keheningan ditengah gemerlap kota yang tak pernah padam walau diluar sana entah berantah terjadi keributan tak membuat kedua anak adam yang tengah bergulat panas diranjang kamar yang gelap hanya temaram bulan menyinari secuil cahaya dikamar bersenandung dengan lirihan nafsu mengejolak gairah tinggi membungbung.  
Bibir bergulat saling berbagi memperebutkan siapa yang haus akan gairah dengan tubuh saling terhubung dibawah sana.

Yang bersurai hitam mengerang menahan beban diatas yang menusuk terus menerus menggelinjang dengan suara alunan kulit bergesekan.

"Nghh, ahh"

Alunanya membuat lelaki di atasnya bergelora menyicip inci per inci kulit yang coklat putih bersih dibawah dengan keringat yang menambah aroma harum sexs yang khas.  
Berlomba dengan nafas sejengkal demi sesaat terhirup sejumput terdesak hingga melenguh pada batas tak kasat mata yang ditampilkan tapi ditentang. Mengobar cinta yang semu terhampar di gurun sahara yang kering tak heran jika disini ada yang salah. Menghupus jarak demi jarak lidah yang terampil mengecup mata sipit dengan dua bola mata hitam indah turun pada pipi tembam yang berisi berhenti pada keagungan lips cat yang menggugah selera terbuka dengan nada lirih yang mengundang hasrat.

"Yifan ah"

Melepas pelepasan dari bercinta dengan nafas mulai tenang diiringi terbaring tubuh yang kini memeluknya disamping. Bergumul melesak di dada lelaki berambut pirang yang kini memandang hampa langit langit kamar kemudian keduanya saling terlelap menyusul ke alam mimpi tanpa ada batas , batas yang mengekang cinta mereka.

Yang lebih muda menggerutu dikala pagi menyongsong dengan sinar lembut mentari, terbangun kesal menghentikan selimut mengeratkan pegangan pada bantal mengumpat pada suara handphone berdering disisi nakas , tentu saja dengan semua paper kuliah tugas bertumpuk yang baru selesai jam 2 dini hari tadi di lanjut bergelut di ranjang dengan yang terkasih membuat tidurnya tak puas.

"Yifan ge handhpone mu"

Nadanya kesal terdengar membuat yang lebih tua bangun mengambil handphone berbunyi merusak tidur sipanda manis yang kelelahan. Mengoceh sebentar tentang jadwal pemotretan ya dirubah seenak jidat oleh pihak agensi, meneruskan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi membasuh semua kotor yag bergerigil di badan dan berangkat menuju tempat pemotretan.

"Pulang kuliah jam berapa?"

Tanya pemuda tampan dengan surai pirang kecoklatan, wajah blastern canada-chienes perpaduan yang menarik sedang memakai kaos hitam merapihkan rambut pirang disisir sedimikian rupa menambah elok dan tampan dengan garis rahang serta obisidian mata tajam yag meluluh lantahkan wanita diluar sana tentu saja wajah nya terlihat 'menjual' ditambah tinggi badan dengan postur sempurna . Hey jika kita punya sesuatu menarik yang membuat semua orang memuja dan mendamba dengan otak cermat kita bisa menjualnya bukan, begitu pula pemikiran pemuda tampan berumur 26 tahun yang berkecimpung dalam dunia model, dengan aset yang dianugrai tuhan ia pergunakan Wu Yifan tapi terkenal dengan panggilan Kris Wu dikalangannya.

"Entah, malam mungkin"

"Ku jemput, peach?"

Menggumam tak jelas tapi bisa diartikan 'terserah' oleh sang pendengar yang kini sedang mematikan lampu lalu menutup pintu, meninggalkan pemuda lainnya berselimut dalam ketelanjangan terlalu lelah jika harus bangun.

Huang Zitao memutat diri diatas cermin, kemeja putih panjang bergaris hitam di lengan di padukan dengan ripped jeans yang membungkus kaki jejang semampai serta snapback putih dikepalanya, siap berangkat untuk ke universitas, bukan ke pemotretan sekalipun dirinya dielu-elukan banyak orang karena postur tinggi ramping dengan wajah manis dan memukau lips cat yang didamba dikecup, hidung tinggi macung degan pipi tembam yang mengundang di elus, serta mata sipit berkantung panda yang jika mengedip membuat semua terpikat dalam hitungan detik, cukup 'kekasihya' saja yang didunia model, karna dirinya masih pelajar yang kegiatanya bercumbu segelintir tugas kertas pencil ataupun ocehan dosen. Mengunci pintu pethouse milik sang 'kekasih' yang berada dijajaran mewah apartemen seharga mobil lamborgini pertahunnya itu , menggerakan kaki melangkah ke luar zona aman, ya karena sesungguhnya dia dalam zona berperang dengan sang kakak wanita tercinta yang sangat cantik molek indah dan juga pintar yang menentang hubungan 'mereka' . Memikirkan itu membuat Zitao meringis, ia tak ingin kuliah hanya saja dosen botak nya itu tak mentolerir segala macam bentuk ketidakhadiran .

Hari yang membosankan, berbalas pesan line dengan Yifan tapi tak terbalas semenjak 1jam mata kuliah terakhir, duduk dibangku paling belakang tentu saja membuat dia aman dari segala macam bentuk lemparan penghapus yang kadang melayang kapan saja. Berjalan tenang sang teman Shi xun berpamitan pergi karena harus bertemu 'pacar' nya, meninggalkan Zitao dengan mengetik handphone tanpa peduli seorang wanita cantik menepuk bahunya membuat dia melonjak kaget namun tertahan nyeri ketika tanganya dipelintir kebelakang.

"Arghh, ini sakit Likun jie lepas"

"Ah sayangnya tidak, aku baru saja menangkap panda yang kabur dan tak akan kulepas"

Menarik perhatian para mahasiswa tak mempedulikan rengekan kecil 'adik kandung' tang kini diseret ke arah mobil sambil mengumpat serapah bahasa cacian kepada sang kakak yang lebih tua 6 tahun itu denganya, konfliknya terdapat pada adiknya yang seenak jidat kabur 2 hari membuat sang kakak marah besar, apalagi jika tahu Zitao menginap di rumah orang yang dia benci, mungkin kekasihnya itu kini tinggal nama.

"Oh sebaiknya kau menurut atau kekasihmu itu ku hancurkan seperti dulu Zitao?"

Mendengar itu Zitao melotot ngeri menatap 'kakak' nya yang sayang kini telah menyeringai bagai iblis dineraka. Menurut ketika Zitao dimasukan ke dalam audy hitam milik Likun , tanpa sadar mobil maseraty putih memperhatikan dari jauh, berdecih kesal. Ia sangat 'tidak suka' pada Likun, bukan dalan konteks benci tapi tentu saja dalam konteks kenapa wanita cantik itu tak pernah mengijinkan atau setidaknya merestui hubungan dirinya dan Zitao.

"Ayolah jie jie kenapa aku harus terkurung lagi?"

Lagi karena ini bukan pertama kalinya Zitao digeret secara paksa seperti tadi dan terkurung di kamar luas miliknya, Zitao tidak takut pada sang kakak, tapi ia sangat menghargai Likun jika saja kelakuan Likun sebelas dua belas dengan para pembegal namun bedanya ia melakukan dengan cara halus yang menjerumuskan.

"Zitao kau adalah adikku satu satunya, keluarga yang kupunya hanya dirimu jadi menurut lah dan menjauh dari model brengsek macam cecunguk itu"

Likun sudah terlanjur benci dan menyumpahi kekasih sang adik hingga tak ingin menyebut namanya , jijik ia menyebut nama itu. Sebut saja cinta sesama jenis yang melanggar norma itu yang membuat Likun keki setengah mati ingin membunuh model yang dielu-elukan daratan chinese hingga ke luar negri, siapa sih keluarga yang tak jengkel mendengar jika adik semata wayangnya mencintai mahluk yang punya jenis kelamin yang sama. Likun tahu adikknya itu polos dan kadang membuat khawatir kejadian masa lalu menjadi awal terbentuknya keterpurukan ketidak adaan ayah- ibu karena meninggal dalam kecelakaan sebuah pesawat terbang membuat Zitao terhanyut dalam kesedihan, hanya termanipulasi merasa kesepian hingga sang model Kris Wu hanya memperalatnya , pikiran buruk Likun bahwa Kris Wu lah yang merubah kepolosan adiknya yang sekarang bahkan berani membangkang, tapi Likun juga manusia dia salah, dua orang itu hanya salah jalan dalam jatuh cinta, buta akan ketidakpekaan dunia terhadap asa. Dan kejadian penceramahan Likun hanya akan didengar Zitao sebagai semilir angin yang lewat dirinya sudah terlanjur dibutakan oleh cinta yang penjarakan hati kecil yang dulu sangat Likun lindungi.

Berbaring sambil mengutak-ngatikkan handphone mengirim pesan pada sang terkasih.  
Pintu kamarnya terkunci dari luar, dan pelakunya oh jangan tanyakan siapa lagi.

Memakan pizza bertabur chese dengan sauce yang mengundang air liur nyatanya tak membuat Yifan melupakan kejadian di matanya, melaju kencang di jalanan beijing demi menjemput Zitao pulang kuliah tapi yang didapatkan adalah gambaran Likun yang akan menabrak mobilnya jika melihat ia bersama Zitao , sialnya dia punya trauma singkat tentang wanita itu terhadap masa kejayaan dan juga aset berharga wajahnya, Oh tentu saja Likun yang menyuruh Yifan menjauh dari sang adik tapi tak di Wu Yifan jadi ancaman, kontrak Yifan dengan agensi tiba-tiba dibatalkan pemotretan atau tawaran tak ada yang didapatkan, hingga muncul skandal sexs nya yang dibicarakan 'meniduri wanita tanpa tanggung jawab hingga hamil' Likun dan kekayaanya bisa melakukan hal yang bahkan Yifan tak lakukan, alasannya adalah Huang Zitao tak lain dan tak bukan, tapi masing-masing dari mereka punya kelemahan yang sama Likun dan Kris yang berperang punya kelemahan terhadap kesedihan panda mereka, tak bisa menahan diri jika sudah melihat Zitao dengan mata indah berkaca-kaca dan yah Likun selaku titisan penyihir menurut Luhan manager Kris wu akhirnya luluh juga pada Zitao untuk tak menghancurkan karier Kris. Dan soal wajahnya pernah jadi sasaran tamparan hingga bogem mentah saat Likun menjemput Zitao dari penthouse miliknya, dampak yang disebabkan ia harus menutup wajah memar biru yang terkena lemparan sepatu boots ber high heel saat pemotretan memakai makeup tebal menutup efek kekejaman dan penganiyayaan diwajah rupawan.

"Gege maaf, Likun jie menjemputku tadi kuliah, kau sudah makan?"  
Suara malaikatnya terdengar berbisik lirih,

"Ya tak apa, aku makan pizza"

"Jangan makan begitu, itu tak baik untuk kesehatan,"

Ah malaikat kau benar-benar.

"Tak ada yang bisa ku makan peach"

"Aku akan mencari cara untuk kabur lagi, jadi selama itu makan lah di restoran bukan junk food, sudah dulu gege Likun sepertinya kemari, bye Wo ai ni"

Sebelum membalas telpon itu sudah tertutup satu pihak, bermain kucing-kucingan dengan singa betina memang membuat nya kesal dan geram, bukan keinginannya pula bermain hal seperti ini ia adalah pemuda tampan yang menarik segala macam wanita menarik dalam kontent tidur diranjang pun ia bisa menaklukan siapa saja dengan satu kedipan mata serta feromon yang menyerbak, ya itu satu tahun lalu sebelum kejadian itu.

Sialnya terjebak cinta tak diinginkan saat sang manager mengenalkannya pada pemuda manis macam anak panda hilang di gedung swisshotel untuk pemotretan salah satu ambasador terkenal, saat itu Yifan telah selesai pemotretan dihadiahi senyuman puas Luhan karena model nya menghasilkan pundi-pundi uang. Shi xun harusnya datang saat itu ia kekasih Luhan, tapi nomer sang pemuda putih bersih itu bahkan tidak aktif menghasilkan kecurigaan besar pada pikiran Luhan, yah dan tiba-tiba anak panda yang dikenal Luhan sebagai teman baik kekasihnya datang memberitahu dengan muka imut dan manis berhasil menarik sebagian orang diruangan itu termasuk sang model sendiri.

"Lulu gege , Shi xun tadi demam saat kuliah aku ingin memberitahu lewat handphone tapi handphone ku hilang beberapa hari lalu dan handphone sehun rusak karena terbanting tadi di ruang kesehatan tak sengaja olehku saat menggendongnya, jadi Shixun memberitahuku bahwa kau ada disini, aku takut kalau ..." okay sepertinya sipanda hanya terlalu menceritakan terlalu panjang tanpa peduli bisik bisik dari ruangan itu,

"Okay tak apa, aku akan kesana tapi sebelum itu kau mau ice cream?"

Mata itu berbinar mendengar kata ice cream dan mengangguk begitu saja.

"Tunggu ku ambil tas dulu, Yifan tak apa kutinggal bisa pulang sendiri kan?"

Tapi yang didapat Luhan adalah mata dengan auburn coklat tang tak berkedip sedikitpun menatap lurus ke arah Zitao yang kini menggenggam kemeja yang Luhan pakai. Afeksi dari mata Yifan yang tak bisa sedikit pun memalingkan tatapanya pada sosok dihadapanya seolah klise waktu berhenti begitu saja , dan sayangnya si cupid tolol telah menembakkan sebuah panah tak kasat mata pada hati buruk Yifan pada sosok lugu dihadapanya. Sebaliknya Zitao berkedip hanya untuk mengetahui bahwa ia berada dihadapan seorang model yang selalu jadi cover untuk majalah yang kakaknya beli.

"Yifan,?" suara Luhan bahkan tidak sesuai dengan backsound yang seharusnya berbunga-bunga dengan semua hati yang bertebaran.

"Dia siapa?" Yifan jelas bertanya pada Luhan, biasanya ia tak pernah menanyakan atau terlihat tertarik pada apapun karena terbiasa didekati bukan mendekati kecuali saat ini . Luhan yang sadar mengenalkan.

"Well Yifan ini Zitao teman sekelas Shi xun, dan Zitao ini Wu Yifan model agensi ku"

Siapa sih yang bisa menebak orang saling jatuh cinta, kenyataan indah menyenangkan poros hidup manusia, tapi sayangnya begitu dihina dicaci ketika cinta menjerumuskan dua orang yang berjenis kelamin sama itu disebut pelanggaran norma, penyelewehan sosial. Yifan juga tak ingin hidup seperti itu, menyangkal seluruh perasaan yang mengembang indah pada Zitao melarikan diri pada efek jatuh cinta mulai mencari tambatan lain tapi dengan amat sayang di matanya hanya terpantul wajah Zitao.

Ini lebih dari dua minggu sejak batalnya penjemputan Yifan ke universitas Zitao universitas Thing Shua , tanpa kabar tanpa sentuhan membuat hatinya tergerus rindu menyebabkan kehilangan konsentrasi pada pesta yang dihadirinya malam ini dengan sang manager menatap aneh.

"Ayolah Yifan, muka murungmu itu tak menghasilkan uang untukku jika terus kau mengumbar wajah mengerikan seperti itu"

"Hah, aku hanya terlalu lelah"

"Kau tidak lelah libur dua hari mu masa tak cukup, kau hanya terkena penyakit merindu"

"Hn, lalu aku harus bagaimana? Model mu ini butuh asupan kau tahu Luhan, dan ia sedang dikurung bersama penyihir"

Tawa kekehan Luhan sempat membuat seluruh mata memandangnya, lalu membungkam dengan punggung tangan.

"Yifan bodoh, kau itu dewasa otakmu luas walau sekalipun ku yakin kau tak pintar, kau cuma punya pilihan "

"Pilihan apa?"

"Lepaskan Zitao sesuai permintaan Likun, atau berjuang mempertaruhkan nyawa demi cinta hanya itu "

Kadang kala usulan dari seorang teman bisa berakibat pada dua hal, pertama keberhasilan kedua kegagalan, dan Yifan hanya mencoba menetralisasi agar hal kedua tak terjadi , dihadapanya Likun sekarang duduk dengan gaun biru berkerah tanpa lengan anggun bagai dewi menggoda beberapa lelaki yang lewat ditempat duduk mereka berdua. Yifan mengambil nafas dalam rautnya terlihat santai walau dalam hati siapa yang tahu bahwa dirinya kini siap diterkam hidup-hidup oleh singa betina.

"Jika kau tak mau bicara aku yang bicara" suara itu tak setara dengan make up cantik yang terlukis rapih diwajah Likun.

"Aku ingin Zitao ,"

Yah yang didapat tamparan telak yang membuat pipinya merah saat itu juga, sial jika didepannya bukan sang kakak terkasih dan bukan wanita dia pasti membalas, hey ayolah sebrengsek apapun Yifan dengan semua model atau wanita cantik yang 'dulu' dipacarinya ia tak kasar, tapi jahat ketika bosan dibuang. Tapi ibunya juga seorang wanita, dan ia masih menghargai 'wanita dihadapanya kini' .

"Ulangi lagi , saat kau mengatakannya aku pastikan hidup mu takkan lama lagi"

"Likun, seberapa pun kau membenci hubungan kami, dan se hancur -hancurnya aku, cinta kami takkan pernah mati begitu saja, ini juga hal sulit untukku"

"Sesulit apa hah brengsek? Aku kakaknya aku walinya kini saat ayah dan ibu ku tiada, aku yang berhak mengaturnya , kau kau hanya bedebah yang akan menghancurkan hidupnya, kau pikir membawa Zitao dalam kehidupan mu yang salah itu menyenangkan HAH? Zitao akan melupakanmu aku akan berusaha agar dia sembuh dari penyakit semacam dirimu Kris "

Saat Likun terlalu lelah untuk menampar lagi, Yifan hanya perlu menjelaskan lagi dan lagi dan sakit disiksa kemudian dengan tamparan atau bogem yang didapat dari Likun.

" aku salah , aku membawanya terlalu dalam tapi cinta kami tak salah kami sudah tahu akibat dan konsekuensi nya, siap tak siap aku pasti menghadapi dan melindungi Zitao, aku mencintai Zitao lebih dari hidupku"

Yah dan tertebak orange juice itu mendarat tepat didiringi tamparan keras diwajah sang model, walau begitu ada sedikit jeda yang memperlihatkan Likun mendengarkan ucapannya.  
Dia lelaki yang dewasa yang akan berusaha untuk segala kebahagiaan dan segala cintanya, cinta itu buta begitu kata para manusia, dan cinta itulah yang membuat Yifan berada dihalaman rumah sang pewarna lukisan kehidupan dalam hidupnya yang sepi.  
Bibirnya berdarah hasil keganasan Likun dengan tamparan maut . Bertekuk lutut agar dipertemukan dengan juliete hidupnya, roman picisan yang sering dilihat sang kekasih yang sayang kenapa drama itu berakhir mengenaskan, berakhir dengan Zitao menangis tersedu-sedu dan ia harus menenangkan.

" Brengsek, seberapapun kau merayu atau mengemis ngemis padaku aku takkan pernah membiarkan adik ku terjerumus oleh iblis sepertimu" Suaranya sudah mencapai batas tenggorokan emosi jelas terlihat dari matanya yang berkobar penuh kebencian.

"Aku dan Zitao saling mencintai, Likun ijinkan aku membahagiakan Zitao"

Cukup, batas kesabaran Likun diluar kendalinya, dia juga mencintai adiknya menjaga nya yang rapuh dari dalam dan luar lingkungan, menanggung beban berat saat kedua orangtuanya meninggal yang dia punya hanya rasa sayang dan tak ingin siapapun menghancurkan ikatan dirinya dan adiknya sendiri.

Pot kaca yang dulu dibeli ibunya kini berserakan terbentur dengan percikan darah merah, hingga raungan Zitao jelas membuat waktu Yifan berhenti seketika , sang malaikat datang sambil memeluk tubuh terhuyung karena rasa pusing dan darah menetes di dahi.

"Kumohon jie-jie maaf kan Yifan ge, dia tak salah aku yang salah aku yang membuatnya jadi begini, karena aku mencintai nya dan aku juga sayang Likun jie aku tak ingin kehilangan apapun Lagi , seperti saat ayah dan ibu pergi , rasa nya sama sakitnya saat Yifan ge seperti ini, kalian orang-orang yang berharga untukku" suara senggak dengan pupuk air mata mengalir deras mengurai dari mata yang selalu terlihat ceria dia mata Likun.  
Yifan mencoba menenangkan Zitao memeluk erat tubuh gemetar ringkih yang halus itu.

"Aku sayang kalian berdua jangan lakukan ini, aku sayang jie-jie yang sudah membesarkanku, mengurusku dan aku yang selalu menyusahkan, tapi sungguh aku juga takut bayang-bayang saat kehilangan itu menyeruak saat aku terpisah dari Yifan ge, maaf kan aku jie-jie maafkan aku"

Hati manusia itu bukan batu, mudah tersentuh dan mudah terluka , seperti layaknya hal yang kadang menyakitkan harus diterima begitu saja, hanya hampa tanpa angin dan udaranya. Seperti ombak yang bergulung dipantai bergelombang dengan santai tapi terkadang membawa bahaya, cinta itu indah diibaratkan hiasan surga yang kadar keindahnya tersimpan tapi apakah selamanya cinta salah kami terus tertentang.

Mengorbankan dua hati yang saling mendamba, membutuhkan satu sama lain halnya oksigen dan mahluk hidup.

Satu detik.

Dua menit.

Tiga jam.

Satu hari.

Dua minggu.

Tiga bulan .

Satu tahun.

Melepas apron putih dan kemeja kotor mengganti dengan kaus hitam biasa lelaki berambut pirang itu tersenyum pada kru yang bertugas, walau hati orang siapa yang tahu. Pemotretan dengan tema masak dengan sebuah rumah produksi itu selesai. Melangkah kan kaki ke arah jalan sebelum menyulut filter itu ditangan, harinya sudah berakhir.

Tapi tidak dengan cintanya.

"Kau menunggu lama peach?"

Menuju lelaki manis dengan bacpack hitam, sedang duduk bersandar di mobil maserati hitam miliknya sambil mengemut sebuah permen lolipop dengan wajah mengembung lucu.

"Aku baru 15 menit pulang membeli bahan makanan untuk makan malam, dan 15 menit itu lama ..." ucapnya sambil memasang wajah kesal lalu masuk ke dalam mobil. Mengusap rambut dirty blonde yang dulu hitam lalu terkekeh geli dengan simanis Zitao yang melajukan mobilnya kesal. Menawarkan diri untuk mengendarai tapi Yifan malah berujung suara kesal yang mengatakan dengan nada mengejek.

"Tidak perlu, aku saja yang menyetir lagi pula model yang sudah berumur sepertimu pasti sangat lelah,"

Kita hanya perlu menunjukan pada dunia yang menentang kehendak bahwa cinta kita tak pernah salah. Ya dan biarkan kami saling mencintai dan memiliki selagi kami merasa cinta yang diagung-agungkan sebelum hilang, dan maaf saja cinta kami takkan hilang walau banyak orang yang menentang.

End . 

Huehhhh akhirnya berpartisipasi juga dalam event #cagarbudayaKT.

Maafkan saya jika ada beberapa kata yang salah , dan begini saya baru belajar nulis mohon dimaklumi.


End file.
